


The Stockholm Soldier

by civilsmile



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civilsmile/pseuds/civilsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't have to if you don't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stockholm Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/1634.html?thread=3280226#cmt3280226) at the hydratrashmeme:
> 
> Yeah, Pierce slaps Bucky and they wipe him, etc. I don't doubt Bucky's treated like an object. I'd just like to see a WS who's accepted his role as Hydra's assassin and even takes pride in his work. I'd like to see more of his personality coming out. 
> 
> I'm mostly looking for the WS "willingly" sleeping with/pleasuring Hydra agents. Force not being necessary because he was raped so often during the early days that it's sort of conditioned into him that he should please his handlers. Bonus points if some of the Hydra agents get mad when newbs disrespect the Soldier or don't get that there's a pecking order regarding who gets to fuck him.

"Um," Kevin says doubtfully, as the Soldier smirks at him. "Really?"

Rumlow rolls his eyes. "Really."

The Soldier's hot gaze drops pointedly lower. Kevin swallows. "But. Why?"

"It wants you to like it, dipshit," Rollins says. "It gets nervous around new people." 

"Fuck you, I do not," the Soldier says, glaring, at the same time that Rumlow says, "It gets _horny_ after a fight, same as anyone else. It wants to fuck."

Kevin can feel himself blushing. "Oh." And then, to Rumlow: "Is it. Allowed to talk like that?"

"Tell you what," the Soldier says. " _You_ single-handedly blow up a fucking biological weapons lab, _then_ come talk to me about my fucking language." 

Laughter all around. Rumlow says, "It's got a point." 

The mission, Kevin's first, had been a success. Now the team was stuck in a shithole safehouse in Shijiazhuang, with 24 hours till extraction. He'd expected a shower and a meal, a chance to sleep if his residual nerves would let him. He _hadn't_ expected the _Winter Soldier_ , still in its combat gear, teeth very white in a face smudged with soot, to start eye-fucking him from across the room. He _definitely_ hadn't expected the whole team to, well. Encourage it.

He must take too long to respond, because the commander sighs and slaps him companionably on the back. "Lighten up, new guy. The rest of us will take a turn, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Rollins here doesn't like getting his dick wet either. No pressure." 

Kevin looks at the Soldier's soft mouth, quirked on the edge of a smile. "I'm not—" he says, and shuts his trap before he says something dumb. "I mean. I haven't." 

"That's—" Rumlow starts, and he's probably going to say _okay_ , and Kevin's the newest and the youngest on the team but that doesn't mean they have to treat him like a kid. 

"But I want to," he says. 

It's incredibly fucking weird, at first. Kevin stays where he is on the ugly, tattered sofa, and the Soldier gets down on the floor between his spread legs to suck his cock, and everyone is _there_ , everyone is _watching_. Then Laura slides a hand into her pants, and a few of the guys whistle, and Darrell gets his cock out and fists it slowly, and pretty soon the whole team is a lot more naked and Kevin stops feeling so strange. The Soldier is actually—really good at this. Kevin moans, and fucks into its mouth a little, which he'd never let himself do with an actual girl (not that girls are lining up to suck his dick, but, hypothetically), and the Soldier just _takes it_ , swallowing neatly around him. It feels amazing. 

He comes down the Soldier's throat, and it grins at him, and licks him softly clean, and says _thank you_. Then Rumlow is dragging it away by the hair, shoving it down onto all fours. "Time to beg for my cock, slut," he tells it, and Kevin gets briefly uncomfortable again, but the Soldier doesn't seem to mind. It begs very prettily. What follows is—educational. Hotter than it should be. Darrell goes next, and he's rougher than the commander, and Kevin sees the Soldier's face twist in pain. It's still pretty hot.

When Laura pushes the Soldier onto its back and lowers herself onto its flushed and straining cock, it's as good as any porno Kevin's ever seen. She closes her eyes, takes her time, uses it like a toy to make herself feel good. When she speeds up, rolling her hips with purpose, the Soldier makes a helpless sound. "Don't even think about it," she says. "I don't want your filth inside me." More laughter from the group. The Soldier fists its hands against the floor. Kevin gets hard again so fast he feels dizzy. He wants another turn.

* * *

It's an honor, training with the Soldier. Neema gets to do it because she is very, very good. Commander Rumlow calls out encouragement as she ducks a heavy fist, spins away, nearly lands a kick against the Soldier's jaw. "Hah!" it says, darting neatly back from the blow. "Almost!" It has a nice smile. 

It has a nice, well, _everything_. In regular workout gear, without its knives and creepy mask, it looks young and rather startlingly attractive. When it gets her down on the mat, its hard body struggling against hers, she knows her cheeks are flushed with more than just exertion. She doesn't let it distract her, of course, but that doesn't mean she can't enjoy it.

The fourth time it manages to pin her, Rumlow calls an end to the session. She's panting, exhausted, and pleased with her performance. She might be the newest member of the team, but she can hold her own. 

It's got her face down, its right hand trapping her wrist against the ground, its left arm hooked under her opposite elbow to wrench it painfully back. If she keeps fighting, it will tear her shoulder from the socket. It eases its grip at Rumlow's command, but doesn't immediately let go. It laughs, instead, and ducks its head to speak beside her ear. "You liked that?" She feels the tension in its body change. It kisses the back of her neck.

Neema holds very still. "Commander?"

Rumlow's laugh echoes the Soldier's. "Sure. You earned it." 

The Soldier lowers her arm gently to the mat. It strokes her aching shoulder, and kisses her there as well. Neema shudders.

"Commander Rumlow," she says, cold and clear. "Call it off. I'm not a reward for your pet." She can't fight, and she won't scream. "I _will_ tell HR."

"What?" Rumlow says.

 _"What?"_ the Soldier says. It lets go of her and scrambles back. 

Neema sits up, and crosses her arms protectively over her chest. She is fully clothed, and unhurt, and abruptly close to tears. "Aw, kid," Rumlow says. He comes over and crouches down beside her, puts a steadying hand on her arm. She shakes him off. "Misunderstanding. _You_ earned it. A lot of us like to fuck the Soldier, especially after wrestling all over the mat with it. It was only offering. Just trying to be nice."

The Soldier's face is pale, its eyes wide and stricken. "You don't have to if you don't want to," Rumlow continues. "No weird shit. It didn't mean to scare you." 

"I wasn't scared," Neema says automatically.

"Well, okay." The commander helps her to her feet. The Soldier stays on its knees. "You want to punish it for fucking up?"

The Soldier flinches minutely. Neema starts to feel embarrassed. "No."

"Okay. That's fine. Give it a pat, then, please, and tell it you're not mad. It only wants to be good."

She steels herself, steps forward, and runs a hand tentatively through the Soldier's hair. After a moment, it leans into her touch. "I'm not, um. Upset with you. Just a misunderstanding, like the commander said." 

It's careful with her, though, after that. Doesn't tease her, the way it sometimes does with the others, or talk back to her, or grin at her with the exhilaration of a successful mission. Rollins doesn't fuck it either, she discovers, but he praises it, compliments its speed and skill and quick thinking in the field, and it treats Rollins the same as everyone else. After a while, she realizes what's wrong. It's nothing to do with sex, but sex will be the easiest and most pleasant way to fix it.

The next time Laura's riding its cock, when it's whimpering and desperate to come, Neema hikes up her skirt, tugs her panties to the side, and sits on its face. Its tongue on her clit is talented and eager. Laura laughs with delight, and they make out a little, for fun and to drive the guys crazy. Afterward, she volunteers to clean it up, and when they're alone, she kisses it full on the mouth. "Hey," she says. "I like you, okay? I do."

It really does have a nice smile.

* * *

"Will you please go and see," the commander says, "what the fuck is taking so long." The Soldier's injury was minor, a piece of shrapnel in its right arm, but the rules are clear: if there's a scratch on it, post-mission, it goes to medical first. It's a valuable thing. Still, the team is getting impatient. Kevin and Neema are junior, which means errands generally fall to them. They go. 

The Soldier's still in medical. Apart from the clean white bandage on its arm, it is naked. The tech has it bent over a table, a stun stick buried in its ass. Its face is streaked with tears. At a movement behind it, its body convulses. It chokes out a scream.

Neema's across the room before Kevin can make himself move. She drags the tech away from the Soldier, and punches him in the face. The stun stick clatters to the floor, and the Soldier moans in pain. Neema starts shouting. The tech starts shouting. Blood streams from his broken nose. Neema punches him in the gut.

Kevin goes over to the Soldier. He wipes its face with his sleeve. It leans into him, the way it does into any kind touch. It tries to kiss his fingers. "You're okay," he tells it. He looks around for its clothes.

"What the fuck were you _thinking_ ," Neema yells. Kevin wonders if she's going to throw another punch. The tech evidently has the same thought, and cowers a bit. 

"But—" he says. "I thought. I mean. Anyone can." Neema raises her fist, and he squeaks in terror. "Sorry! I'm new." 

"You're _new?_ " Neema spits. You're _fired_. Assuming HR doesn't just _kill you with knives_. How _dare_ you touch it. You're not even on its _team_. You don't have the _right_." 

Kevin calls security, because if someone's going to dispatch the unfortunate tech, it probably shouldn't be Neema. Too much paperwork. When they're alone, they help the Soldier get dressed, and take it back to where the rest of the team is waiting.

"Med tech was messing with it," Neema says. "Fucking new guy."

"Aw," Rumlow says. "Poor thing. Come here." The Soldier crosses the room slowly, painfully. It kneels at the commander's feet. Rumlow strokes its hair. "You took care of the situation?"

"With extreme prejudice," Neema says. "Sir."

"There," Rumlow says. "See? Everything's fine. And we've been waiting for you." The Soldier doesn't move. When the commander speaks again, there's a note of warning in his voice. "You want to be good, don't you?" 

After a long moment, the Soldier nods. 

"Then show us." 

Slowly, it reaches up to open his belt.


End file.
